Sonic Origins
by Vanukas
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog has a strong and outstanding personality among the people around him. One might think that he's always been cool and carefree, but actually he carries several scars of sorrow from a dark past, that he can't even describe himself... Join Sonic on a story to unfold his past, and see what the world's fastest being's person really is like deep down inside.
1. Chapter 1: You call this a life?

**Disclaimer: So… This is my very first fanfic, and as I'm writing this, I feel very excited. I'm super happy to see you reading my story, whether you like the fic or not. It means a lot for me to be noticed. I don't speak English as my native language, so please understand if the text sounds partially dull or a little off sometimes. The story might not fit perfectly in Sonic's timeline or whatever, but I'll try to eliminate most of the flaws in the storyline. With that stuff out of the way, please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>This is a tale about the life of the very fastest creature in our world, Sonic the Hedgehog, as we know him. Sure, the name is probably familiar to you, but few know what twists of fate this hero has gone through in his relatively short past. Let's begin, shall we?<p>

Our story starts in a Mobian village, which lives disconnected from the outer world, much to its own harm. The village can produce enough food for its inhabitants, but not much else. Nowadays people live in big communities, where everything seems to be more accessible and living is easier, if not self-explanatory. Most of the villagers are fine with, if not completely happy about their peaceful and primitive lives, while some, mostly young people, feel like living in a cage, restricted from the ever so enormous world that's calling for them. Our protagonist happens to be one of the latter, a generally bored little boy of age 12.

This boy has always had this "call of the wind", as he summarizes it himself. "The feeling of something from the world still unseen to me calling me with the most alluring and seductive voices... I just feel like running far away from this town to find out who or what's speaking to me. N-not that I'm hearing voices, I didn't mean it literally." But much to his disappointment, no one lets him leave the village. The wasteland circling said village is vast and dry, without any waypoints until the big cities, which are far too distant to reach for a child. "I'm not a child anymore! I can take care of myself!" the cobalt hedgehog yelled more times than he can remember, always receiving a rejection for his runaway dream.

* * *

><p>In the evenings he found himself staring at the sunset, sitting on a rock. Feeling sad, he imagined many sceneries straight out of fairy tales that could be awaiting him in the distance, just behind the endless, barren ground. Mountains, oceans, plains, and even places covered in a cold, white substance. He hadn't seen any of those for himself, but the people living outside the wasteland sometimes tell stories about mysterious landscapes. Continuous longing about all of those "high rocks" and "massive puddles of water" made the young folk sad by reminding them of the invisible wall that's surrounding them and crushing all dreams of adventures.<p>

It wasn't rare for the blue dreamer to shed a few tears while sulking alone, surrounded by the cool evening air. He doesn't have friends to speak of, and seeing all the other kids in the village share laughs and sorrows alike with each other sinks his mood even lower into depression. Although he has a family that cares for his well-being, for a young teenager it's just not the same as having a friend's shoulder to cry over. But he has never given up on his life, and while he seems seriously depressed, that's not the case. This hedgehog, while being physically all-around average in everything, he is strong from the inside, for he craves his goals enough to survive all the darkness in his life, day after day.

Why is he special enough to have a story written around him? Well, one day changed his life forever… Not necessarily for good or for bad, but to a drastically another direction; certainly.


	2. Chapter 2: Unfortunate meeting

**Wow. I already got so much feedback, thank you all. And just to make it clear: I appreciate it, if you do write a review and tell me what you think, but I appreciate you and your opinion just as much even if you don't. I'm not particularly asking anyone to write one. It's all up to you.**

* * *

><p>The flow of time seems so slow. From the moment the sun rose to midday, the room's been full of the blue boy's silent sighs. He's done nothing but sat quietly in his room, staring out of the stained, dusty window. Every day, he thinks about all the lives he could be living, if it wasn't for his current state of being tied to his ultimately boring hometown. No one seemed to really care where he is, although everyone knew he was sitting in his room, crying himself to sleep or something like that. That's my life for you, the boy thought to himself. The only person he can have absolute trust in. Or maybe not.<p>

"Honey, are you upstairs?"

A yell rang all the way to the messy room that seemed to have phased out of the current timeline. That's how slow he felt all the time.

"Yeah", he replied.

"Grandpa left some time ago for his patrol, and hasn't come back yet. Since you probably don't have any other business going on, would you mind checking out where he is?"

"Sure… Just a sec'."

* * *

><p>The sound of a door opening echoed throughout the open, hollow village, followed by a similar closing slam. Lazy footsteps one after another. The howling wind aside, nothing else could be hear in the silent, sleepy neighborhood. It was Sunday, and people stayed indoors even more than usual. At the moment there was only one person outside, and he'd rather had stayed home. On a second thought, boredom would swallow him whole anyways, so he just might continue on.<p>

I must be the slowest person in the world, he thought to himself again, as his legs dragged the sand. Why do I have to go after grandpa Sonic anyway? It's not like I could catch up to him. Never. Man, he really is something. I don't even know how fast he can run. I bet he can dash all the way to the other side of the desert without breaking a single drop of sweat. I guess that's why he take's care of the villagers' safety.

"SONIC!" the lad screamed aloud with his early adolescent voice. "Grandpa, where are you?"

The yelling kept going for some time, but it was for nothing. Not a soul to be seen. "Of course not. He's probably run home by now." said the only voice in the vast wilderness. "Guess I'll go home…"

But as he turned towards his home, he heard something. A quiet voice trying to say something. It came from behind some rocks in the distance. Could it be Sonic? The boy jogged all the way to find out, and as was gasping of exhaustion, he reached the backside of the rocks.

"GRANDPA!"

His grandfather was sitting his back to the rocks. He was bleeding from several spots, and his breathing was heavy. He slowly turned his head towards the source of the sounds, and he saw his very own grandson, blue like himself.

"D-Drevon… Is that you..?"

"Grandpa, what happened!? Why are you bleeding!? Are you gonna…?"

The blue boy rushed down to Sonic's aid. At this point the boy was at the verge of tears, as he couldn't bear the sight of his own grandfather being covered in a crimson sheet of blood.

"Calm down, Drevon… *cough*"

"How can I stay calm!? You're bleeding all over! What happened? Just sit down, I'm going to get someone-"

"Calm down, I said!"

Drevon shut his mouth in shock. The ever so calm and collected Sonic yelled at him, but wasn't angry. But he was panting and wasn't obviously going to be okay at this rate.

"…It's okay, Drevon… Could you please help me stand up?

Drevon grabbed his granddad's hand and barely managed to pull his heavy and cold body up. He was shambling around, which only added up to Drevon's concern and stress.

"I… I need you to climb on my back. I have to tell you something… *cough* But not here. I'll take you to a certain place, where we can talk…"

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"I'm fine… Just do it. And remember to hold on tight."

Drevon nodded and hopped on Sonic's back, and when both were set, Sonic sprinted off in a blink, towards the great unknown. The boy was afraid that Sonic would tumble down any moment, as he was coughing continuously, and sometimes blood flowed out of his gasping mouth. But he kept going despite his condition. After a short while, Drevon spotted a large rock, towards which the hedgehogs were probably headed. The rock had an opening, and it wasn't any ordinary one; it is a tall, slim crack on the side of the rock. And his guess was right; in a flash they dashed into the cavern and ventured onwards inside…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry, if you're confused by the names… It's going to be explained later on. Please just cope with it for now.**


	3. Chapter 3: Sonic's will

**Um, hey, about updating this fic… I admit that I do these chapters like one a day now, but that's just to get the story properly started. So if the update span gets longer, don't panic. It doesn't mean that I've quit (unless I specifically mention it).**

* * *

><p>A cool breeze vibrated throughout the large and rather lengthy cavern. There were no other sounds to be heard than Sonic's fast footsteps on the floor, or if there were, they couldn't let themselves be heard over the rapid stepping. Even with Sonic being the fastest guy around, sitting on his back felt like a forever for Drevon. Even for him, the person whose only special trait is sitting in place long enough for many to lose their minds. At the same time he was both excited about the place they were headed, and worried about his wounded grandfather, who didn't apparently give one flip about his own bad condition. Although Drevon wanted to hear what Sonic had to tell him, at the same time he wished that the running would last forever. "What information could be so important and secret, that I need to hear it while no one else is allowed to know what it's about?" said a thought in his head.<p>

Eventually the hedgehogs reached the cave's end. It was a large and spacious room with what seemed to be an altar in the middle. The walls in the room were smooth stone, while the rest of the cavern's tunnels had rocky and rough ones. The walls also had paintings of Mobians, who all had the same word written below them: "Guardian" with a serial number after it. The altar was shaped like a gate, even though there wasn't anything but a wall behind it. Sonic let go of Drevon's legs and slumped next to a wall right after. He was very exhausted, and Drevon started to doubt that he'll be okay. He was more scared than ever. After heavily drawing breath while making really painful moans, Sonic started to speak.

"Drevon… I need you to focus on what I'm saying, so listen real close. *cough* …I lied to you. I'm not going to make it, like you probably concluded yourself. I'm going to die here… but right in this room for a specific reason."

"What!? Y-you can't die! I could've saved you! Do you have any idea what everyone else's gonna-"

"Drevon! It's alright, please restrain your emotions for now."

Drevon started to tremble. As Sonic continued on, he started to panic more and more and the amount of tears rolling down his cheeks just kept getting higher until his face and eyes were wet. He couldn't even think about what he'd do, if the person he held dearest would pass on so suddenly. How could he keep living? Deranged thoughts questioning his life started to invade his mind for the first time in his life. How could Sonic say that "it's okay"?

"Drevon… I… I know how your life is. I know how you feel right now. But it's going to change. You see…

My real name isn't Sonic."

"What…? Then why have we called you by that name all this time?"

"Because I wanted you to. I haven't lied about my name, though… At my birth I was given a different name, but later on I chose the name 'Sonic' instead, because I… had to. It's a title, which I have had to carry on. *cough*"

"Does it have something to do with your patrols?"

"It does. We both live in a long lineage of guardians. We all have been granted powers to keep the world at peace. And when the current guardian perishes, it is his duty to name a descendant of his to continue with the title. And now… your life will change. You must continue my work after I pass on. I name you as the next 'Sonic'!"

"Wait, hold on a second here. You're making me a hero of sorts? Listen, Sonic, or whatever your real name is, you must've been an amazing hero. It's no wonder you were chosen, you are in an amazing shape. But… me? I'm not capable of doing such things. I'm a lazy boy!"

"That is no problem… You see, I wasn't really athletic myself back in the day, either… But it didn't matter. Like I said, you will succeed not only my title, but also my powers. The unrivalled speed is our power, and you will gain it! *cough*"

"Wow, I… Really? That… I still don't really understand. Why isn't my dad the next one in line?"

"Because you deserve this. I know all about your life. No matter how confused you are now, I know this is what you want deep down the most; a big makeover of your life. Your father's happy living in the quiet town, so he'd just get mad if he had to succeed me. And perhaps most importantly, you have loved me more than him. You've been the best grandson possible, no matter what other people tell you."

"But… But I still don't want you to leave us… Don't leave ME! What will I tell the others?"

"Now, now… Please wipe your face. As the last thing, I want you to take these shoes and go stand before that altar. Then you must go. You'll know where, when it happens."

Drevon reluctantly picked up the pair of red shoes Sonic took off. He put them on, and immediately he felt his legs and feet very light. Could the shoes on their own be the secret?

"The shoes alone don't do anything besides look fancy… Oh, and take this too."

Sonic grabbed the half-broken glass necklace hanging on his chest, lifted it over his head and handed it over to Drevon.

"This is a compass. I suppose we don't have any of them here… When you get out of here, you can go home by going north of here. Now go in front of that gate and go in, when… *cough* …you know when. _You_ are the Sonic now. And please remember, that… I love you all."

Right as Drevon stepped close to the sturdy stone gate, something odd started to occur. The whole cavern started to rumble, and suddenly a portal opened inside the gate. Inside was a black space with blue colors headed towards a light in the distance at high speeds.

"So… Do I have to go in there?" Drevon asked, while he turned his head towards Sonic. He got no reply. Sonic only had a smile on his face. Drevon's eyes started welling up again, but before he started to cry, he turned away from his granddad, towards the portal and he stepped in. While inside the absurd and obscure space, he saw light in the distance and started to jog towards it. It was weird, because it felt like the most natural thing to do for the first time ever. His jogging soon turned into running, which just got faster. It was true; he wasn't slow anymore. As he accelerated towards even higher speeds, he had no idea of his actual velocity. The space was so surreal that he couldn't tell. It wasn't long until he reached the light. Right as he got to it, his vision became flooded with brightness and he thought:

"So..._ I'm _the Sonic now, huh?"

And then it all flashed white.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This sure is a long chapter, I'm not sure if the length will stay like this in the following ones. **

_**See you next chap'!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Dash hopes

The first feeling in the new Sonic's head as he woke up was confusion. He was now sitting at the entrance to the cave, where he supposedly was the last time he was awake. Suddenly he remembered everything that happened inside. He didn't know what to feel. He was both happy for his new skills, but the loss of his grandfather still haunted him. To clear his head for the moment, Sonic tried to do what felt natural again, which, much to his own bafflement, turned out to be running again. He glanced at the compass, and after tilting the thing around and staring at the strange device for a while he figured out that the big N stood for north, and that's where he was headed. And all he left behind was a big cloud of dust.

He was off, but the sudden acceleration surprised him and in self-defense he started to brake. And he stopped in his tracks as fast as he had sped up.

"Did I… Did I just run this distance in a couple of seconds?" Sonic thought as he turned around and saw the huge rock he just sat by as a small speck in the distance.

"…Thanks, grandpa. I won't waste your last gift for me." He ran off again, leaving a few little wet spots in the sand as he left.

* * *

><p>He was closing in on the village, and soon enough he was there. The sound screeching from Sonic's braking shoes rang through the village, although it gathered no attention. It was still Sunday, so the area seemed just as lifeless as it did before. Sonic walked home.<p>

As he entered the house and slammed the door shut, a voice said:

"I heard you come, Sonic. Where have you been? You made us all so worried. With your speed, you've always home in no time-"

As Sonic's mother appeared right before him, she stopped talking and stood there quiet for a while.

"…Drevon? Where's your grandfather? I'm sure I heard him come, but… Wait… Aren't those his shoes?"

"Mom… I need to explain a lot of things. Let's go sit down."

Sonic told his mother everything that happened. Even though she was clearly sad, she didn't seem so surprised.

"…So it's finally happened…" Sonic's mother spoke to herself.

"_What_ happened?"

"N-no, it's nothing. What's important now is _your_ situation, erm, _Sonic_. As long as you have that compass with you, I guess it'd be safe for you to see the world for yourself. But I still don't think you should set off alone."

"But no one wants to go with me. Everyone's busy boring to death and rotting in here."

"I certainly can't help you with that, but I stand by what I said. You can't go alone."

"Hmph, fine."

Sonic jumped out of the soft armchair and went upstairs to his room.

"I-I can explain everything to the others, since this has probably been very hard for you. Is it okay, dear?"

The slam of a door was heard as a reply.

"What am I going to do with that child? I can't keep him tied to this village forever… I suppose he inherited his grandfather's spirit of freedom as well…" Sonic's mother sighed as she was left alone.

* * *

><p>Sonic was feeing grumpy when he sat down on the floor. It was excruciating how he thought that his life would turn for the better for a moment, but now he's back to square one.<p>

"What use are the powers, when I 'can't even take care of myself'? This isn't what grandpa wanted. And what happened to him, anyway? He would've gladly left this place with me. I wish I had a friend to see the world with…" Sonic thought. But he knew that wasn't going to happen. His seemingly only option was to wait until he was old enough to leave alone… But according to his mother's rulings, that would be too many years for Sonic to stand. If he hadn't got this power, he could've waited forever, but now that he has something to wait for, he's dying to run far away from this torture.

"But wait… Isn't it my duty to take care of the village's safety now?" Sonic thought and got up on his feet. He was staring at the scenery outside of his dirty window again.

"At last, there's something to do in this dead town… But nothing's gonna happen today… It's still Sunday after all."

The sun was setting, and Sonic had a lot on his mind. His eyelids were droopy, and he decided to go to sleep. But it didn't turn out to be so easy. His head was too full of thoughts for him to calm down. And when he finally fell asleep, he had nightmares, where dark figures took a crying person away from him. He awoke in shock, rubbed his eyes and tried to catch some sleep again.

"No worries, tomorrow's going to be better… I hope."


	5. Chapter 5: Two guardians

**Hey, another long chapter, what do you know. And maybe not the last one either. We'll see.**

As the sun rose, so did the people. For the villagers it was nature's mighty and blazing alarm clock. And a sign to Sonic that the struggling with his nightmares has come to an end. He did manage to get some sleep despite being riddled by abysmal dreams, but not enough to be completely awake at sunrise. Luckily for him, he adjusted to the nightmares well enough to start pondering about their cryptic messages, rather than being terrified and worried about them in general. It was the same dream over and over again.

"What does it mean? Probably nothing, it was a dream after all." Sonic thought briefly but didn't think of it more than that.

Sonic got up on his feet and dragged his body downstairs, ultimately slumping on the couch. Sudden strokes of laziness stood before him and the front door, but when Sonic remembered, what awaited him, he jumped on the floor and carried on. Eventually he managed to get outside and set off for the main plaza, where he arrived in a flash. Everyone seemed to live their lives like they always do. Sonic sat on a cliff situated little outside the village, somewhat above ground level. He had a good view over the village and the surrounding area. Everything looked normal. It was rare to see something bad happen in the village.

Sonic got bored again. Everything he had to do was apparently sit around all day and see if anything actually changed. They didn't change much. Days passed. They only thing changing was Sonic's location. He's now moved to sulking on the stone rather than in his room. Sometimes people from the village stopped to look at Sonic, but after a while they moved on.

"If memory serves, grandpa did some kind of patrols time to time… Maybe I should try that." Sonic thought and left off for the village in hopes of finding something to make him feel at least a little alive.

* * *

><p>In the plaza Sonic saw familiar faces, but no one was willing to communicate with him, not even by giving him a brief glance. Nobody greeted him or said anything. Sonic didn't feel good. He wasn't inclined the least bit to protect these people. Nobody'd notice what he would do, nobody'd thank him for it. He decided to run back to the cliffs, where he could at least think of his duty as guarding the village, not its inhabitants. Back on the rock, Sonic felt a little sad again. He was alone, so alone that even desert bandits would make him feel more needed than the people he knew. But then he heard footsteps from his left. Someone was running up the cliff. Seeing nothing else around him, Sonic thought if it's possible that the girl was running towards him.<p>

"Hey, Sonic! What are you doing here? You looked so sad back in the town. Has something happened?"

She was a purple hedgehog, a little taller than Sonic. She was wearing a raglan shirt and her spines were tied behind her head. Sonic was a bit nervous; it's been some time since a complete stranger wanted to talk to him.

"Um, excuse me, but I don't think we've met before…"

"Don't be silly, you know me! Besides, anyone here can recognize you from far away with your shoes and your speed."

Sonic realized that he had been confused with his grandfather.

"Well, the thing is… I'm probably not the Sonic you're looking for. I recently replaced my grandpa as the village's patron."

"Oh! I see. Now that I've taken another look at you, you look and sound different than him. What happened to the old Sonic?"

"Oh, he… he retired." Sonic lied in distress.

"Oh… That's too bad. Well, nice to meet you, newbie!" The girl smiled.

"…Newbie?"

"Oh, right, you don't know. I live in a similar bloodline of guardians as you do."

"Really? You have inherited some sort of a title, too?"

"Yes, a couple of years ago. I'm good friends with your grandpa, and we exchanged our background stories. So I know pretty much all about your new appointment."

"That's cool. Um, could you tell me your name?"

"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Rose, nice to meet you."

"That's a… pretty name." Sonic tried to be polite, and it was hard due to his lack of social interaction. "I can't screw up here, she could be my very first friend!" said the only thought on Sonic's head at the moment.

"Wow, thanks. Although it's not my real name… I inherited it from my mother. I'd rather not use my real name, if it's okay."

"So you get to choose the name you use? I got the impression that I have to bear the title."

"Oh, that's nonsense. It's probably how it was ages ago, no one really cares which name you'll use."

"Really? I'll have to give that a thought…"

Awkward silence filled the air around the two Mobians for a brief while. To Sonic, this girl came across as a social and talkative person, so seeing her speechless was odd, even when they've known each other for just few minutes.

"So… Can you run fast like me and my ancestors?

"Oh, I can't do that. It's something your lineage received as a unique trait."

"Okay. Are you a guardian anyways? I kind of assumed you were one based on what you said."

"Yeah, I look after the village. I didn't have to be so active, since your grandpa was enjoying his work and wanted to ease my life a little."

"Do you have any powers?"

"I can do this thing, where I… um… You know what, I'll just show it to you."

Rose ducked and curled up into a ball. Suddenly she started spinning, first in place, but then she started to roam around. Sonic's stare followed the ball's movement in awe, and after a little while it stopped.

"Whoa… That makes my head feel dizzy if done for too long." The girl stated, as she stood back up and wobbled around a bit.

"That was awesome! Does that technique have a name?" Sonic said, overwhelmed by the show.

"I don't think so… I never thought it needed one. Call it whatever you wish."

After thinking in silence for a moment, Sonic said:

"I think I'm gonna call it "spindash". I think it's a fitting name."

"…Sounds cool."

"Do you think I could learn how to do that?"

"You mean if I could teach you?"

Sonic thought that he'd maybe gone too far, as the two barely knew each other. But speaking straight felt good to him, since Rose didn't seem to mind Sonic's company.

"I think so…?" He said quietly, as if waiting for a bomb to explode. He was set for a rejection.

"I've never tried teaching it to others before, but I guess it's possible. We could try it out tomorrow, eh?"

"S-sure. So… I'll be seeing you tomorrow, then?"

"I'll come back here sometime after midday. See ya!"

"Bye…"

Sonic sat back on his rock and waved to Rose when she walked away. He felt great. Finally he had something to look forward to, _someone _to be specific. Sitting on the rock and looking over the village didn't feel half bad anymore. For Sonic time had never passed so fast before. The eventual sunset was bursting with joy that evening, when usually it was like a giant orb of depression sucking all the light away. After the sun had set, Sonic dashed home and went straight to bed. At first he couldn't close his eyes for being so excited, but he didn't have any bigger problems with sleeping that night.

"_I can't believe this is true. I have a friend!"_


End file.
